Fluid pressure regulators employing a plug body can chatter destructively in high pressure difference environments as the plug reciprocates between high flow and no flow positions, or high flow and vent conditions.
The problem is worse as the pressure difference increases. An example of where a solution is critically needed to the problem is offshore platform use in the oil and gas industry, as very high pressure regulated fluid flow is needed to operate safety and other critical equipment.